Once dirt, Always dirt
by love in depth
Summary: A girl who seemed to be living off the streets, and covered in dirt is brought to the lodging house, after an attempted suicide, and she doesn't exactly fit in....expetially with a certain brooklyn leader from her past. bad summary, just rr
1. Dirt and Blood

Chapter 1: Dirt and Blood.

*~*Blinks view*~*

I was walking down the streets of Manhattan on my way back to the Lodging House when I first met her. I heard light crying then a bottle being slammed against something hard causing it to shatter. I looked in a few alleys until I found one where I saw someone hunched over about to slit their wrists with broken glass. I was debating whether to stop them or let them proceed to their own business when I saw them take a large cut out of their arm and decided to step in.

They must have heard me approaching because they attempted to look up, but was to weak and passed out, causing the broken bottle to crash against the ground.

"How do I get myself into these things?" I muttered to myself as I slung the nearly lifeless figure over my shoulder and walked on into the night.

~*~

Most of the boys were asleep when I walked in, but the few who were up didn't bother to question me because they were either to tired to ask or to involved in a poker game to notice me. I brought the figure upstairs, not knowing whether it was a girl or boy since the alley was dark and the figures face was beside my back and coated with dirt and grime. I placed it on the bed that Kloppman would use on rainy nights if he stayed, with his permission, and tended to the cut that they did manage to get in, than went into the bunkroom.

"Hey ya race." I said. Talking to one of the few newsboys still awake.

"Not now blink, I'se in the middle of a game." He said, taking a puff of his cigar than raising a newsboy called Spitter up 2 bits.

"Yah, Yah." I replied changing into my other set of clothes from last year, for they were to short on me, and it was a better way to keep my selling clothes clean, and then laid down. It was almost morning when a shrill cry woke a few others, and me.

"WEA' THE FUCK AM I?" a girls voice screamed.

I ran into Kloppmans room to investigate. And saw the figure now known as a girl sitting awake on the bed. I explained to her why she was there and a possible new job she could start, as a newsie.

"I was perfectly happy and healthy wea' I was." She sighed

" You were slitting your wrists." I casually replied back to the mud caked girl yelling at me.

"Well did ya' eva bother ta think' I had any reasons to try and take me own life? If you even went threw half of the stuff I went threw you would be in that alley now too." 

"Whatcha doing in here blink? And who was that-" Jack started but stopped to gape at the girl in front of me.

"What is that thing?" he asked suddenly awake and alert

"It's a girl." I replied almost laughing

"She looks like doit." He laughed along with me. "That's what we should call her! Doit"

"I'm right hea' you motha fuckin' jackass." Dirt replied crossing her arms over her chest, which I now noticed, was actually very curvy. I raised an eyebrow at the gesture, but she sighed, saying 

"What time you guys get up?"

"In like an hour." Jack answered, also starring at her curves.

"I'm up here." She chorused so he looked up to her dirt-smeared face. It really was too, she had strands of hair caught in the mud that was now dry and caked to her face, and every other part of her was just as grimy. I looked down to her leg that was also coated in dried blood. I froze. She only cut her arm, and I came in right after that so theirs no way it could have spread that fast. I started to move in for a closer look but she realized what I was doing, and quickly said, 

"Uh, I'm gonna go take a shower, see ya in like an hour'" as she shuffled off into the bathroom 


	2. Clean Up

Shout outs:  
Newsie Miracle: We don't think were going to add many more females to  
our story, but we will put you in.....I hope you don't mind if your a  
slut though... =)  
Legs: Well take some of your suggestions to heart, and we appreciate  
your honesty, but not all of our story is going to be based on fact.  
deal with it.  
Moon: Were going to try to update more.  
NaughteeLady: Here's a few more chapters  
StupidChocolateGirl: thanks for your support!  
Broadway1: thank you sooooo much! sorry it took so long though =(  
  
~*~Chapter Two - Clean up  
  
"Ey' Kloppman! I have to ask ya' somethin'!" Jack said approaching  
the man as the boys began to get out of bed.  
"What now jack." He replied in a half awake tone  
"We have this goil, I'm not sure how long she'll be here, but she  
don't have any clothes."  
"Go to the sick room, get her some till she gets some of her own."  
"Your the best!" jack said slyly as he slipped around the corner.  
*  
"Doit!" Jack yelled. pounding on the door to the washroom.  
"What!?" She yelled back, "I'm almost done can't you hold it?"  
"Nah, its not that, here's some clothes until you find some, we start  
sellin soon, hurry up." He replied back, dropping them by the door,  
and starting to get ready himself.  
Slowly and hesitantly she peaked out of the door to get her new  
clothes, making sure no one saw her face as she did so. She examined  
her cuts and bruises, all over her arms and legs, and eventually  
pulled on her clothing, none of which fit properly.  
The pants were huge, and the shirt made it hard to breathe. She  
decided to wear the thin jacket over it, to hide herself from the  
rest of the newsies, as she was soon to be. She also decided she  
would keep the hood up, to hide her face, and the pain that was so  
clearly carved into her eyes.  
Out of no where, a noise like no other entered her ears. Boys of all  
ages and sizes began pounding on the door, and yelling to hurry up.  
She quickly rushed out, old bloodstained clothes in hand, but she  
could feel their eyes upon her.  
"Do you really want to wear that damn coat in summer?" Asked a small  
boy.  
She just dodged her eyes, and kept walking, not caring where she was  
going. Suddenly she came crashing to the ground, colliding with the  
boy who took her from the alley she should have died in.  
"Hey Doit!" He said "We didn't get a proper meetin' earlier, I'm Kid  
Blink, otherwise known as Blink.. Why do you have that hood up?" He  
asked noticing a long black curl escaping from underneath it.  
"Why would you care?" She said in an annoyed tone. "Where am I  
supposed to go?"  
"A place called the distribution office, its over by tibby's, ever  
been there'?" He asked, still trying to be kind  
"Yea' I'll manage." She grumbled.  
"Well go there after your done, thats where we meet. Oh, and use this  
to start out!" He said, passing two bits her way. She mumbled  
something that sounded like thank you on her way out, but tossed  
something in the trash before exiting.  
  
He slowly walked towards the garbage, wondering if he dare look at what it was, and unfurled her blood and dirt stained clothes. In the pants there was somthing that looked like a knife slash with blood marks all around it. There were many more on her legs too. He shook his head in confusion, and walked out of the room. 


	3. First Day on the JoB

Sorry this took so long...  
  
~*~Chapter 3: First Day on the JoB*~*  
  
"50 papes please."  
  
" I think you're gonna like bein' a newsie," Blink said, "Ya dont make much...but its a living."  
  
"If it was up to me, I wouldnt even be living." She said sarcastically, finally showing some perosnality. Blink smiled at her as she headed toward Bottle Alley screaming out a random headline.  
  
"Thats not bad, but the whole key to bring in a profit is to stretch the truth a bit." laughed Blink. "You see this one 'Senator Falls Ill' ya can turn it into 'Senator Overdoses' and you'll get three times the buyers." She laughed, but quickly disguised it as a cough, quickening her pace.  
  
"See ya at Tibbys!!" shouted Blink, as he headed towards Central Park.  
  
~*~  
  
"Nude Corpse Found on the Streets of Manhattan" Doit shouted, waving her last pape into the air, quickly selling it.  
  
"Ya new hea'?" came a voice from beind her. She averted her attention to the ground as she walked away.  
  
"He asked you a question," came a second voice, "I suggest ya answer it." As he spun her around and ripped off her jacket.  
  
"What do we have hea'? Ya quite tha doll arent ya? Whaddya think Morris?" He smirked as she lounged for her jacket, but he caught her and let his hands free to roam.  
  
"Yea Oscar, shes a looka." She rolled her eyes and freed herself from his grasp, turning to face the one called Morise, and slung one arm around his shoulder, she began advancing the other one up his chest. She leaned in only inches from his face, and said "Dont eva call me Doll."  
  
She forcefully struck her knee into his groin, and as he keeled over she tried to grab her jacket, but decided to run for it when she saw Oscar take a swing at her, just barley missing.  
  
She sighed to herself as soon as she was out of sight of the two boys.  
  
"I wonder where this Tibby's is...." 


End file.
